Alucard pays a visit to iscariot
by ox haruka kitty xo
Summary: Alucard decides to teach Maxwell not to call his master a sow but ends up hurting Anderson more than Maxwell. little hints of Anderson x Maxwell, This contains some gore as well, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Enrico walked down one of the many long halls of the Iscariot's villa, this one inperticular led to the villa's basemen, he carried with him a big cardboard box filled with files and documents he didn't have room for in his office anymore, so they were being put down in the basement, he hummed a little tune to himself as he walked, he came to the stairs, the sound of his leather boots echoed as he made his decent down the steps to the lower levels. He walked in and spotted an empty shelf and set the Box down onto it, then a spine chilling shriek of terror escaped Enrico's lips.

Anderson had been sat in his room enjoying his toast and coffee while reading the Sunday paper when he heard the scream dropping everything to grab his cassock and bayonets and sprinted towards his superior's voice.

Enrico choked as his body slammed into the hard stone wall, wriggling under the pressure being applied to his arms as he got pinned and almost broke the wall.

Anderson jumped the flight of stairs that lead to the basement landing with an almighty rumble, he then proceeded to kick down the door and ran in to see a cloud of dust coming from the wall as Enrico's arms caused the wall to crack and crumble under the pressure, Anderson squinted in an attempt to see who or what was attacking his boss.

It was very tall and by the looks of it very strong, once the dust had cleared Anderson could see a more distinct outline of a man he had black mid-length hair and a big floppy hat that drooped a little at the front, Anderson crept forward a little to get a better view, he could now see that the man wore orange tinted shades and a long red coat, that was when it came to Anderson, super strength, lurking in the dark basements, tinted shades and a long red coat, This was Alucard the great and mighty Count Dracula himself.

Alucard grinned to himself as he pushed Enrico harder and harder into the wall, as Enrico yelped in pain the vampire smirked showing off his white fangs, Anderson's temper grew as he watched the vampires teeth in disgust. "dirteh heathen" he growled to himself.

"ooh is that paladin Alexander Anderson I can hear ~" Alucard chirped gleefully,  
Anderson looked at the vampire "ye sound looch ye're happy te see meh"  
"oh I'm always happy to see you it means I'm going to have some fun as you don't die within the first five seconds like the others, there no fun" the vampire complained playfully  
"tha es something onleh a ye would say" Alucard gave a grin  
"enough of ye tom foolery, why are you here" Anderson demanded  
"well I thought I would pay a visit to your little brat" alucard said crushing Enrico into the wall again making him squeal "teach him a lesson or two" he chuckled watching Anderson draw his weaponry  
"well aye would thank ye te get off him" Anderson said trying his best to keep his cool  
" hmmm how about NO" Alucard laughed as Enrico tried fighting back but was stopped by alucard grabbing his throat and squeezing it lifting him from the floor  
" put him down" Anderson growled lowly, Alucard just chuckled in return  
" aye said PUT HIM DOWN !"  
"you want him come get him !" alucard smirked disappearing. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YEH COWERD"

alucard's voice was heard but no one could be seen "how about YOU come and fight me !" and with that Anderson found himself in a unfamiliar place, it was all black, everything, then suddenly the floor the sky everywhere there were red eyes all staring at Anderson.

END CHAPTER .1

END CHAPTER .1


	2. Chapter 2

"A Anderson h help me" a feeble voice came "Anderson h help I n need you" it came again "p please" it was Enrico's voice

"Enrico where are you!" Anderson called out

"I I'm s scared" a scream followed, Anderson began to run towards the sound "its ok aye'm coming for you Rico"

"Father Anderson" Enrico cried

Anderson began to sprint, he could see Enrico sat with his knees held to his chest

"Enrico aye'm over here" Enrico looked about desperately trying to find Anderson

"where are you!" he can't see me Anderson thought, he knelt in front of Maxwell

"aye'm here ets ok"

"A Anderson w where I can't s see you"

" aye'm right in front of ye lad" a gun shot was heard from about a mile away, Anderson looked around and then back to Enrico as the bullet hit him in the side

"GACK" Enrico gasped as it pierced his soft skin

"nae ENRICO!" Anderson stretched out a hand to Enrico but before he could touch the other he got pulled away as if there was something dragging him by his ankles, Anderson clawed desperately at the ground as another round was fired into Enrico's side causing him to cry out

" ARGH!" when Anderson was about two meters away bars fell down around him like a cage, he stood and pulled on the bars it was no good they weren't going to budge

"please make it stop MAKE IT STOP!" Enrico yelped as several more rounds were fired into him, then Alucard appeared next to Enrico

"looks like he isn't coming to save you he really doesn't love you after all, well who could I mean look at you sat there crying all covered in blood what a pathetic little brat you are"

Anderson wanted to scream, watching his love get destroyed both physically and mentally, Alucard bent down to caress and stroke Maxwell's long blonde hair

"such beautiful hair it would be a awful shame if something were to happen to it" he said with a smirk as he grabbed the ponytail and yanked on it making Maxwell yelp and squirm

"such a pretty face, please don't screw it up like that" alucard lent in close

"I see why that Judas bastard went for you"

"w why" Enrico whimpered

"because you're a cutie"

"sh shut up you filthy heathen"

"ooh fiery to, I might have to make you mine" "well tuff ye can't have him he es mine"

"Anderson" Enrico called out "you came for me"

"of course aye came fer ye silly"

Alucard cleared his throat "excuse me for interrupting this truly touching reunion but im getting impatient and I have needs you know"

"ye dunt deserve te have needs ye deserve te rot en hell"

"oh shut up will you, you bloody catholic"

"why dunt ye leave him be and come here and make me"

"maybe I will maybe I won't" with that Alucard pulled Enrico's head back by his hair to expose his neck and bit down sinking his razor sharp teeth into Enrico's dainty skin, Anderson thrashed at the bars madly like a trapped animal trying to escape. Alucard fed for a good  
ten minutes before pulling his teeth out and licking his lips leaving a pale and almost lifeless Enrico to fall to the floor

"mmm that was nice very sweet" Alucard teased

Enrico breathed quietly through stone cold lips his eyelids flickering , Alucard then vanished along with the bars that held Andersons captive, the preist ran to Enrico.

"im coming hang in there" Anderson knelt by the other

"I im going t to b be sick" Enrico moaned spitting out blood and other body fluids soiling his beautiful golden hair the sight made Anderson gag.

Enrico panted and coughed before thrashing about having some kind of fit, he stopped lying in a star shape on his back his eyes opened quickly showing tiny black pupils and bloodshot whites

"E Enrico y ye ok" Anderson asked fearfully "y ye're starting t te scare me"

"do you like my new trick, pretty impressive right" it was alucard's voice but it came from Enrico's mouth

"I can possess the people I feed off cool huh"

"nae get out of him GET OUT" Enrico stood up

"ooh look at me aren't I sexy" he inspected his body "ooh he has a nice ass doesn't he" Alucard chuckled groping his new body moaning teasing

"nae stop et tha es twisted"

"shame I kept my voice I could have had such a sexy accent"

"tha es Enrico's body not yer's now get out" Anderson yelled

"my my you get annoyed easily don't you" Alucard said with a smirk, he knew exactly how to get Anderson angry and exactly how to play this, Alucard pulled out Enrico's hand gun that he kept with him for emergency's, he caressed it closely to his cheek

"such a beautiful thing isn't it" Alucard mastered Enrico's voice so he could taunt Anderson he pointed the gun at his chest, finger on the trigger to taunt Anderson further

"nae Maxwell put et down ye will hurt yerself" Anderson pleaded, Alucard then left Enrico's body appearing behind him but he held Enrico's finger down on the trigger

" A Anderson w what am I doing" he sounded scared, Alucard pressed down on the trigger causing Enrico to shoot himself, Anderson watching in horror as Enrico coughed out blood falling to his knees, blood dribbling down Enrico's chest oozing and bubbling forming a pool on the floor, Anderson thought he was going to be sick

"YOU BASTARD" Anderson yelled punching alucard who burst into light.

Anderson then found himself outside in the courtyard of the Iscariots villa with alucard before him, Enrico, who was perfectly fine now, in the vampires arms "how did you like the warm up" Alucard said with a smirk "ye will pay fer tha" he drew his bayonets "now give me back my rico or do aye have te cut ye te bits first"

END CHAPTER .2


End file.
